Fête de Noël NaruSasu
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: -Sasuke ? -Oui ? -Tu fais quoi pour noël ? Je vais passer ma nuit à me morfondre, connasse. -Rien pourquoi ? -Ben je fais une fête et ce serait mieux si t'étais là. Donc, tu viens Sasu ? Et puis quoi encore ? Avec un tutu rose et un string léopard bleu violet et vert tant que t'y es. -Non. -Pourquooooi ? -Sakura, j'ai dit non. -Mais viens, si tu ne fais rien, et puis Naruto vie
1. Chapter 1

-Sasuke ?

-Oui ?

-Tu fais quoi pour noël ?

_Je vais passer ma nuit à me morfondre, connasse._

_-_Rien pourquoi ?

-Ben je fais une fête et ce serait mieux si t'étais là. Donc, tu viens Sasu ?

_Et puis quoi encore ? Avec un tutu rose et un string léopard bleu violet et vert tant que t'y es._

-Non.

-Pourquooooi ?

-Sakura, j'ai dit non.

-Mais viens, si tu ne fais rien, et puis Naruto vient aussi !

_Tss … ce baka … Pourquoi rien que son nom a tant d'effets sur moi ?_

-Hn

_Et voilà, je recommence à m'exprimer avec ces onomatopées (hn et hm). A tous les coups elle va me faire la remarque._

_-_Dois-je te rappeler qu'une phrase se compose d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'un complément ?

_Qu'est ce que je disais ?_

-Merci mais je me passerais des conseil de langue de la charmante jeune fille qui s'est teinte en rose en croyant que ça la rendrait plus intelligente que tu es.

_Si seulement cette réplique pouvait lui faire fermer sa gueule…_

-Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois que c'est ma couleur naturelle ! Tu me connais depuis le primaire, tu devrais le savoir !

-Et toi tu sais que quand je dis non c'est non.

-Mais je sais aussi que tout change quand on évoque Naruto…

_Touché_

-Vous parlez de moi ?

_Furieusement sexy, voici la personne que j'avais le moins envie de voir (en l'instant présent seulement, bien entendu).Touché._

-On parle de la fête, je disais juste à Sasu que ta présence pourrait être une raison de sa venue.

_Je me sens rougir. Touché._

-Ah alors tu viens ?!

_Merde, il fait ça putain de kawaii tête d'enfant joyeux ! Encore touché …_

-Nan, il dit qu'il veut pas ! Même si tu viens !

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens__** très mal**__ la réaction de Naruto…_

-Quoi ? Tu viens pas ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Merde. Mine triste. Touché coulé._

-Si, si, je viens, c'est juste que j'étais pas sûr de pouvoir venir.

_Il serait plus exact de dire : de __**vouloir **__venir… _

-Pourquoi ?

_Parce que je déteste Noël, dobe._

-C'est pas trop mon truc, les fêtes …

… _De fin d'année_

-Mais bon, l'important c'est qu'au final tu viennes ! La fête commence à dix neuf heures, je passe te chercher quand ? _dit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_Ça, c'était pas prévu …_

-Euh … Ça, c'était pas prévu … _(pour une fois que je dis ce que je pense)_

-Si ! On avait prévu ça Saku et moi !

-Sans m'en parler ?

-Pourquoi ? On aurait dû ?

-Ça me paraît assez nécessaire en effet. Qui plus est vous avez décidé avant même de me parler de l'existence de cette fête. Et donc avant de savoir si je venais ou non.

-Mais on savait que tu viendrais si c'était moi qui te le demandais.

_Putain, même un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres, il est trop craquant !_

-Pff … Passe me prendre (NDA : sous-entendu non-intentionné) chez moi vers 18 heures 30.

-Ça marche !

_Le reste de la journée se déroula sans incident majeur (c'est-à-dire sans interventions de Naruto) et je rentrais, épuisé, chez moi. Sur le chemin, je croisais deux de mes amis, Karin et Suigetsu. Karin était une jeune femme de 17 ans, elle avait les cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant (elle aussi, c'est sa couleur naturelle, mais que de bizarritude dans ce monde) elle avait eu une certaine admiration envers moi (que je n'explique toujours pas) il y a maintenant près de deux ans. Ses yeux étaient également rouges et elle portait des lunettes noires. Elle était la plupart du temps vêtue d'une sorte de chemise/blouse ouverte à partir d'au-dessus de nombril avec un mini short noir (même en ce moment, c'est à dire en hiver) ainsi que des bottes de la même couleur. Suigetsu, quant à lui, était un peu plus âgé qu'elle (18 ans). Il avait des cheveux blancs (si, si, il a vraiment 18 ans) et des yeux violets, qu'il mettait en valeur ainsi que ses muscles avec un tee-shirt sans manches moulant violet pâle. Ses dents étaient étrangement pointues et une ressortait même lorsqu'il fermait la bouche, ce qui le faisait un peu ressembler à un chien. Ces deux-là sortaient ensemble depuis presque deux ans (à dire vrai, c'est Suigetsu qui a sorti Karin de sa lubie). Après avoir ressassé quelques souvenirs et discuté de nos journées respectives, nous nous séparâmes et partîmes dans deux directions à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. J'arrivais devant ma porte lorsqu'un détail important me vint à l'esprit '_j'ai rien à me mettre pour cette putain de soirée_'. Je décidais donc en ouvrant ma porte que j'irais faire les boutiques le lendemain, c'est-à-dire samedi, soit deux jours avant la fête. Arrivé dans mon salon, je m'écroulais sur mon canapé :_

-Enfin les vacances !

_Peu de temps après, je senti une présence s'approcher de moi. Je me retournais donc pour voir mon frère, Itachi. Il me regarde, un instant, avant de se décider à m'adresser la parole :_

_-_Tu vas à la fête de Sakura parce que c'est Naruto qui te l'a proposé, n'est-ce pas ?

_Je le regarde, sidéré. Mais comment peut-il savoir tout ça avec autant de précision ?_

-C… Comment tu sais ça ?

-Je suis au courant de tout, petit frère… Depuis le temps, tu devrais les savoir.

_Il accompagne sa réponse d'un sourire malicieux. Il est vrai qu'il sait toujours tout sur tout … Il est d'ailleurs le premier à avoir été au courant pour l'amour plus qu'amical que je voue à un certain beau blond. Aux yeux d'un bleu céruléen tellement profond qu'on pourrait s'y noyer, à la douce peau hâlée, avec laquelle de soyeux cheveux couleur de blés … Bref, je m'égare… Donc, je disais, il a été le premier à savoir que j'aimais Naruto._

-Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

-J'ai entendu parler de cette fête, j'ai su que Naruto y allait et je sais que comme je passe Noël avec Deidara tu n'a rien de prévu, ils essaieraient de te faire venir. Sakura sait que tu aimes Naruto, elle l'a donc utilisé comme moyen de persuasion.

_Mon frère est décidément trop intelligent …_

Le lendemain, je parti donc acheter des vêtements, par pure et simple flemmardise (NDA : mot inventé par l'auteure, vous ne le trouverez pas dans le dictionnaire), je choisi un simple jean noir huilé légèrement moulant, ainsi qu'une chemise d'un bleu sombre. J'achetais aussi des baskets un peu plus classes que mes converses habituelles, bleu marine foncé également. Et, finalement, pour le principe, j'achetais quelques cadeaux à mes amis.

Puis le jour fatidique arriva : Le 24 décembre, le réveillon de Noël. Comme prévu, mon beau blond préféré *_Non … Je ne viens pas d'appeler mentalement Naruto comme ça quand même ?!* _vint me chercher chez moi à 18 h 30 tapantes, il était vêtu d'un blue jeans qui moulait magnifiquement son fessier délicatement musclé *_Pourquoi mes pensées passent-elles leur temps à dériver à chaque fois que je le vois ?! Ça commence à devenir sincèrement énervant !*_ et une chemise blanche légèrement ouverte sur le devant, laissant entrevoir ses fins pectoraux … Il était tout simplement sublime … C'est dans ce genre de moments que tout d'un coup tu te sens très banal. Nous arrivâmes donc vers 19h10 chez Sakura, et la fête commença …


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Fête de Noël NaruSasu

Raiting : Shounen-ai

Disclaimer : Tout est à moi, je n'ai rien à dire.

… Bon d'accord tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto vous êtes contents ?! Pourquoi tant de haine ?!

Réponse aux reviews :

Kitred : Je ne connaissais le mot flemmardise que dans mon imaginaire, tu m'as appris quelque chose, merci ! Merci également pour ta review constructive, j'essaierais d'en tenir compte !

Lovelessnaru-chan : ben la voilà la suite et la fête et la fin (en faite, je voulais faire un one-shot, mais il est divisé en deux parties). Ta review était très encourageante pour moi, thanks ! Post-scriptum : Tu veux que je te prête mon appareil photo ?

_Nous arrivâmes donc vers 19h10 chez Sakura, et la fête commença…_

-Naruto, Sasuke, vous voilà enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter

Sakura s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer, et je pu alors voir l'intérieur de l'immense bâtisse. La fête s'étalait su deux étages de la maison, premièrement, le sous-sol était aménagé en piste de danse, un bar était aménagé spécialement pour la fête et le plafond était rempli de guirlandes lumineuses, en très grande partie dorées. L'étage supérieur était quant à lui Plus calme, l'ambiance était plus calme, presque familiale. Les murs étaient pleins de décorations de Noël, et un grand sapin au pied duquel trônaient des centaines de cadeau semblait régner sur la pièce. J'y déposais ceux pour mes amis, ayant pris bien soin de marquer leur nom sur des étiquettes.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la piste, avec la ferme intention de me déhancher pour oublier le monde mais dès que je passais le seuil de la porte je le vis danser*_Oh my God*_, et déjà que rien qu'en étant lui, il était sublime, alors pris dans une ronde de mouvements intuitifs et sensuels, il était tout simplement un Dieu. Je du rester un long moment scotché car Ino, une jeune fille blonde qui avait toujours une queue de cheval haute (sauf qu'elle l'avait retirée pour l'occasion), le remarqua et me força à faire de même :

-Sasuke, ça va ? Ça va bientôt faire trente secondes que tu ne bouges pas

-C'est bon, j'étais juste submergé *_Mais qu'est ce que je dis moi ?!*_ … par l'ambiance

-Ou par le (très) beau blond qui se meut (NDA : ça fait bizarre mais ça se dit vraiment comme ça !) de manière involontairement provocante à l'autre bout de la pièce …

*_Et merde, comment elle sait ça elle ?*_- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu veux parler.

-Tu sais très bien que je parle de Naruto ! Et puis je ne suis pas aveugle, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu l'aime ! Je ne suis pas aussi cruche que j'en ai l'air tu sais ?

-Si seulement lui aussi pouvait le remarquer, ce serait tellement plus facile !

-Hey, on parle de Naruto là ! N'attends pas trop de perspicacité de sa part !

-Pas faux mais je continue à espérer…

-Quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu ne vas pas lui dire ?! Mais enfin, lui aussi t'aime, fonce !

-Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça toi ?

-Je le sais c'est tout.

-Tss …

Je m'en allais donc au bar, oubliant le but initial de ma venue dans cet étage –c'est-à-dire danser- et commanda une Margherita. Quelques gorgées plus tard, quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tu commence par le bar avant même de danser ?

-Comme tu peux le voir.

-Pourquoi tu ne danses pas ?

-Pas envie.

-Et si je t'invite ?

-Tout dépend

-De quoi ?

-Tu voudrais le savoir ?

-Si je réponds oui ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Vas-tu cesser de répondre à mes questions par des questions ?

-Et toi ?

-Tu viens danser, oui ou non ?

-Invites-moi dans les règles et on verra…

-Sasuke Uchiha, me ferais tu l'honneur de danser avec moi ?

-Oui.

J'entendis la musique s'arrêter. Et là, je le sens mal _très mal._ Et j'ai raison, car j'entends commencer Go o n … Pourquoi Titanic ?! Je sens deux bras musclés me prendre par la taille, m'attirant contre un torse chaud.

-Tu as dit oui…

Mes bras étaient derrière sa nuque, ses mains étaient fixées à mes hanches et nos corps serrés entamèrent une danse sensuelle que je voulais sans fin. Mais bien sûr, je me sentais absolument gêné par cette situation plus que suggestive.

-Pourquoi es-tu si tendu, Sasuke ?

Mon nom prononcé par cette voix me fit relever la tête, pour que mes onyx se plongent profondément dans deux billes plus céruléennes que l'océan lui-même. Je m'y perds irrémédiablement, perdant pied face à son regard désarmant. *_Kami-sama pourquoi est-il encore plus beau que d'habitude ?_* Bien évidemment, cette beauté presque irréelle (Naruto) le remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sasuke ? Tu as l'air tendu…

*_C'est de ta faute, baka*_- Juste un peu…

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_*Je sens dans sa voix faussement plaisantine une once d'inquiétude mal dissimulée qui me déstabilise.*_

-Hn.

_*Je le sens de plus en plus inquiet, il raffermit sa prise sur moi.*_

-C'est bon, je vais bien tu sais…

Lui répondis-je, dans l'espoir de le rassurer.

-Sasuke, tu sais …

_*J'entends sa voix, elle tremble légèrement, je me demande pourquoi …*_

La musique était presque finie, et ses lèvres tremblaient de plus en plus. Je ne savais pas, je ne comprenais pas. Quand tout à coup je sentis des lèvres se poser avec hâte, hésitation et tendresse sur les miennes, je fermais mes yeux, d'instinct, profitant de l'instant présent. J'entendis la chanson s'arrêter, mais pas les lèvres, ce baiser chaste dura un instant qui me parut une éternité, éternité bien trop courte à mon goût. Nous nous séparâmes finalement, le rouge aux joues, et tous les regards de la salle tournés vers nous, certains amusés, d'autres déçus, d'autres encore choqués ou bien pervers en attente de plus (NDA : Je fais appel à toutes les yaoistes présentes à cette fête). Je le vis se pencher vers moi, m'embrasser rapidement, puis me glisser un léger :

-Je t'aime, Sasuke

Puis il partit en courant, assez vite d'ailleurs. Hébété, il me fallut un certain temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'information arrivée à mon cerveau, je me mis à crier intérieurement que j'étais un idiot, un imbécile etc., avant de me lancer à sa recherche. Heureusement pour moi, je cours assez vite et le trouva donc assez rapidement, essoufflé.

-Naruto … Je t'ai enfin trouvé !

-Sasuke … Tu dois me détester maintenant, non ?

-Pff… Tu es toujours aussi bête, dobe…

-Hein ?

Il affichait une certaine incompréhension qui lui seyait à merveille (quand on a une tête de con aussi …) Je m'approchais donc de lui, frôlant sa peau. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Tout simplement. Et là comme si c'était fait exprès (NDA : ça l'est mais chut ! ils doivent pas savoir que c'est moi qui les manipule niark niark niark ! Un jour je les manipulerais tous et je ser… Bon, d'accord je sors) de la neige se mit à tomber sur nous deux.

-Je t'aime, baka.

-C'est un beau noël n'est-ce pas ?

**FIN.  
**

Désolée pour ceux à qui la fin n'a pas plu mais c'est comme ça, c'est noël ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu !

Review ?


End file.
